


All Libraries Connect

by Morningstarofnight



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen, One Shot, Random Encounters, Room of Requirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstarofnight/pseuds/Morningstarofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is curious one day, and decides to find out what happens when she asks the Room of Requirement for a library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Libraries Connect

**Author's Note:**

> This idea randomly sprung into my head because of the details of the Unseen University Library in Discworld. In one of those moments where it gets explained a little, there's a comment that all magical Libraries are connected. So that idea fit quite nicely with the workings of the Room of Requirement, and the result was this really short story.
> 
> This story takes place in Year 5 of the canon.

It was a quiet evening in Hogwarts, for a given definition of quiet. Back in the Gryffindor common room, there had been an extremely loud and somewhat violent commotion, which was the only cue Hermione needed to migrate her studies elsewhere. As she wandered the halls looking for a good spot, the echoes could still be heard reverberating off the walls. Hermione still wasn't sure how she had wound up on the seventh floor corridor opposite the tapestry marking the location of the Room of Requirement. The library had been full of haggard-looking seventh years cramming for a test in one of their classes, so she had quietly moved away to find herself an empty classroom for her studying. And this was where her feet lead.

Hermione started to form a thought in her head, but then paused. If the Room could make a study area, why not an entire library? The idea had never crossed her mind before, since Hogwarts had its own library after all. Now she found herself wondering. What kinds of books would it have? Did it just make copies of everything in the Hogwarts library, or was it entirely separate?

There was only one way to find out, so Hermione kept the idea firmly at the front of her mind, and walked past the empty wall space three times. The door that appeared seemed different than the one that appeared for the meetings of Dumbledore's Army. It was old, battered, with a rusty plaque hammered onto the front just above an old-fashioned doorknocker of a gargoyle with a ring in its mouth. Hermione stepped up to the door, squinting at the words on the plaque: "Nunc Id Vides, Nunc Ne Vides."

"Now 'oo thee it, now 'oo don't," squeaked a muffled voice.

She glanced down, in the direction the voice had come from, and found that the gargoyle was staring back. Hermione blinked, but decided to reply. "That's a rather fitting thing to put on the door of the Come and Go room," she said. The gargoyle didn't answer, and she would have thought that she had just imagined the whole occurrence, if it hadn't been shifting the doorknocker around in its mouth. A stern shake of her head dispelled any further thoughts, and Hermione pushed open the door.

Closing it behind her, she found herself in a much bigger library than Hogwarts'; peering between the rows of shelves, she couldn't see any sign of them _ending_. In this library, there didn't appear to be any restricted sections, only a few directional signs and notecards pinned to the sides of the countless rows. Hermione wasn't sure how big the Room of Requirement actually was, but she was under the impression that perhaps this wasn't exactly in the Room anymore. It might have been the odd things the signs read ( **warning: wild thesaurus herd** and **please don't read these books** ).

Or it could have been the simple fact that from one of the windows set into the wall next to her, Hermione could see a medieval city in the distance, divided by a thick river which strangely reminded her of the Thames, even though she couldn't quite see it properly.

She took a few steps into the library, glancing at the titles on the books, all thoughts of getting work done forgotten. There were titles like _A Study in Octarine_ , _Say Goodbye to Your Eyebrows_ , and the apparently highly acclaimed (according to the quotes from critics on the back) _So You're_ Not _the Eighth Son of an Eighth Son: Why Are You Even Here to Read This Book?_

To top off and confirm the knowledge that Hermione was no longer in Hogwarts, there was something alive in the library, and it had just said "Ook."

She turned around slowly, coming face to face with...an orangutan. It had a banana clutched in one leathery foot, but it had a tie around its neck, so apparently it was in charge of something.

"Uh. Hello?" Hermione asked.

"Ook."

"Sorry, I don't think I quite caught that last bit," she said, wondering why she was even attempting conversation with it. It was possible that this was the librarian, and an Animagus, but she had no idea why they would be wandering around their library in animal form, or why they would have picked an orangutan.

"Ook?"

"Yeah, no. Are you going to mind if I look around a bit more?"

"Oooooooook ook ook ooooook," the Librarian sighed. He had no idea how he was going to explain this one to the Archchancellor.

_~FIN.~_


End file.
